A Goodbye
by noah.fanfictionlover.lander
Summary: Formerly known as A circle and was posted on my old account.   After yelling at Hermione over Fred's death Ron has a dream that will show him how much her life is worth. I hope you enjoy it. not sure why it is T oh well.


**Title: **_A Goodbye_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing_

**A/N: **_Formerly known as __**A Circle**__, posted on my old account _

"_**always-reading-and-writing" **__I present __**A Goodbye**__. I edited and changed a few thing but it pretty much the same story. I hope you like it and I would like to say a thanks to everyone who reviewed on the older posting. A very special thanks to __**Phantom's Angel 1987**__. Your comment meant so much to me and I want you to know it made my day. Thanks again and please review. _

Everyone but Hermione and Ron had decided to stay at Hogwarts after Fred's funeral. Looking out the window of the house Hermione sighed sadly when she saw Ron sitting under a large old tree, glaring at the lake. She grabbed the bowl of soup she had made and walked out to meat him.

"Hey I made some of my mom's famous soup. I made it the muggle way because it does not taste the same with magic. She always said it helped everything." Hermione said handing him the hot soup. Ron didn't eat the soup or even look at Hermione, he only stared out over the lake.

Hermione sighed sitting beside him. She played silently with his red hair waiting for him to say something. After ten minutes it became apparent he was not going to say anything. Hermione took his stiff hand in hers.

"Ron you got to talk to someone this is not healthy. I know you miss him, we all do. But you got to move," Hermione jumped back a bit when Ron threw the bowl of soup she had worked ages on into the lake.

"Shut up! Don't you dare say I should move on! Don't you even say that you miss him, you have no idea what it feels like! Just get away from me! Just go away, I don't want to see you!" Ron screamed at her.

Hermione who was already crying got up and ran towards the house. Ron only glared at her back. He starred out onto the lake cursing everyone, Fred for leaving him, his family for just accepting it , his friends for trying to help, Hermione for saying he should move on. He began to drift of to sleep as the sky became dark and the sounds of the day faded away replaced by the soft sound of night breezes and the quit croaking of the frogs. Ron closed his eyes as sleep took over.

Ron looked around the misty field he stood in. The night sky was a eerie grey, not stars of moon could be seen. Something was wrong very wrong. . A group of white hooded people were gathered around in a circle were only a few feet in front of him. No faces could be seen on these people but the feeling of despair and misery filled the cool air.

The grope stepped aside as Ron came closer. Revealing a white cold lifeless body. Ron ran to it and dropped to his knees.

"Hermione no!" he yelled looking into the still face of his love. "Who are you and what have you done? She can't be dead! She just can't! You got to help me!" he yelled to the white hooded people.

Slowly one by one the hooded figures removed their hoods. The white faces of the ones who had died appeared. Sirius Black, Lupine, Tonks…. Everyone he had known appeared. The last one to take of the hood was Fred. They all looked sadly at him before a gust of bone chilling wind carried theme away leaving only a light green mist.

"No come back you have to help me! Hermione I am so sorry! Please someone help! Hermione come on wake up! I love you! I am so sorry! Please!" Ron screamed tears poring down his face. Another wind blew and Hermione's body began to fade.

"No please no!" Ron screamed as her body left nothing but the same green mist that surrounded him.

'No! I am so sorry Hermione! I am so sorry!" Ron cried into his hands. His whole body shaking with sobs.

"Ron," Hermione's soft loving voice called.

"I am sorry!" He cried, as the voice called his name again and again.

Suddenly a loud slap woke Ron up. Covered in a cold sweat and tears running down his face, Ron looked around fast. The first thing he saw was Hermione crouching over him with tear stained steaks. He lunged up at her wrapping his arms around her neck pulling her onto of him.

"I am so sorry! I love you so much! Please don't leave me!" He repeated over and over again, crying into her neck. Hermione hugged him close rubbing soothing circles in his back.

"Shhh I am here, I love you too," she whispered into his ear. She pulled his head of her neck and kissed him softly. He kissed her back but pulled away quickly.

"I am so sorry! I did not mean any of it! I love you! I am sorry!" He said with so much passion and truth and sadness Hermione began to cry.

"I love you,! I forgive you, it's ok," She said kissing his neck. He sighed pulling her closer.

Ron played silently with Hermione's hair as she slept on his chest. Looking a little past Hermione he saw the faint image of the group in his dream smiling at him. Disappearing into a bright light one by one Fred was the only one left standing there.

"You did good Ron. She's a keeper. Goodbye little brother," Fred's voice filled his head as he disappeared.

"Goodbye," Ron whispered as his brother disappeared. Kissing Hermione's cheek, Ron drifted of to peaceful dreams of the future.

**A/N: **_Ok so… I changed a few things but it is pretty much the same. I hope you liked it please review. Thanks for reading! _


End file.
